


嗜甜患者 16

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: 619410
Genre: 619410 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	嗜甜患者 16

吴世勋那个疯子到底是什么意思？先前拒他千里之外，满口说着不在乎，结果就在张艺兴和朴灿烈在一起之后态度突然大反转，对张艺兴处处殷勤，甚至...甚至还做出一些出格的事情来。

  
张艺兴回到家洗过澡躺在床上，他就是再呆也知道，吴世勋今天出格的动作说明，他对他不是没有意思的。

  
想到这里张艺兴就一拳捶在了朴灿烈送他的大熊上，那个熊一直摆在他的床边，每天和他一起睡觉。  
当初是你自己不要我的，现在又做尽了暧昧的事情，到底是想试探我还是单纯的想气朴灿烈？

  
张艺兴咬着下唇，不过说起来，吴世勋靠着他摸他的那种感觉，就算再不想承认也必须要说，他真的很贪恋。

  
这应该是他原来梦里无数次出现过的和吴世勋亲密的场景，吴世勋胸膛贴在自己的后背上，把他整个人都圈进怀里，下巴放在他肩上，声音糯糯的凑在张艺兴耳边说着悄悄话。

  
而且张艺兴不得不承认，在众目睽睽的画室里和吴世勋那样亲密，确实带给他一种极端的刺激感。

  
想到这里，他感觉自己身体火烧火燎的，后面开始微妙的空虚起来，张艺兴的目光不知不觉看向了自己的床头柜，拉开抽屉里面静静地躺着一只按摩棒。

  
张艺兴微微喘着气，跪在床上，将开关打开，按摩棒就嗡嗡的震动起来，他将那个玩意儿轻轻抵在了尚未经过人事的穴口，闭上眼睛进入难以启齿的幻想。

  
吴世勋和他在一个空旷的房间里，两个人都没穿衣服，却一点都感觉不到羞涩，吴世勋低下头和他接吻，霸道又温柔的绞着他的舌头进进出出，似乎要榨干张艺兴身体里所有的氧气。

  
他无力的趴在吴世勋宽阔结实的胸膛上，两人身体紧紧相贴，吴世勋轻重得当的揉着他细腻的臀肉，时而拢向中间，时而向两边分来，手指时不时往臀缝里试探，触到他敏感湿润的花穴。

  
吴世勋一边给张艺兴做着扩张，一边吮吸他的胸前，发出啧啧的声音，等时间差不多了，揽着张艺兴的腰将人按在墙上，扶着自己胀痛的性器缓缓没入湿润的甬道，开始九浅一深的抽插，张艺兴塌下腰，配合的晃动，想把吴世勋吃的更里面，吴世勋也伴随着张艺兴的呻吟声发出性感的低喘，囊袋撞击着两人联结的地方，花穴红肿不堪，吴世勋像是不满意张艺兴的叫声太小了似的，时不时一巴掌拍打在他白皙的臀部上，留下鲜明的掌印，快感伴随着突如其来的痛感，像火烧一样从张艺兴的脊椎骨一直燃烧到头顶，又再次淹没在情欲的深海中。

  
张艺兴向后仰，被吴世勋顶的一耸一耸的，吴世勋手没闲着，向上去揉捏方才宠幸过的双乳，水一样柔软，唯有顶端的乳粒是硬的，吴世勋手指灵巧的拨弄，另一只手伸进张艺兴的嘴里，绞着他让他浪叫的更大声。

  
“..勋...嗯嗯..世勋——”

  
在张艺兴反应过来的时候，他已经要快射出来，于是他赶紧跑进洗手间，对着马桶将自己释放出来。

  
高潮过后袭来的便是一阵阵羞耻感，他又想着吴世勋安慰了自己，而且他分明记得他有一个男朋友叫做朴灿烈。

  
张艺兴懊恼的将按摩棒收拾干净，发气似的扔在了抽屉里，将抽屉一把合上，突如其来的电话声让他吓了一跳，看见来电显示那三个字也让他从未那么心虚过。

  
【大狗狗】来电

  
“喂？”张艺兴做贼心虚的接起电话，那头仍然是朴灿烈轻快的声音。

  
“在干嘛？”朴灿烈愉快的问，每天的心情都很好的样子。

  
在想着你弟自慰。

  
“在看剧呢”张艺兴随口说谎。

  
“噢..我打来就是想问你一下，明天周六...要不要约个会？”

  
“好啊”张艺兴想了一下明天确实没什么事情做，欣然答应。

  
“唔..那你还记不记得明天是什么日子？”朴灿烈小心翼翼的问，他其实不指望张艺兴会记得。

  
“明天吗..”张艺兴真的认真想了一下，“我们一个月的纪念日啊”

  
“你记得？”朴灿烈又惊又喜。

  
“我怎么不记得，你太小看我了”张艺兴撇撇嘴不高兴的说道。

  
“好好好，是我的错”朴灿烈在那头高兴地笑出来，“那说好了？明天我来接你，我们去约会”

  
“好”

  
其实说是专门过纪念日，倒也不是很特别，一切流程还是像两人平时约会一样，手牵手逛街，腻腻歪歪的靠在一起看场电影，然后吃饭的时候说说笑笑，偶尔轻飘飘的接个吻，直到朴灿烈提议说我们去电视塔顶看看夜景。

  
两人亲亲热热牵着手坐电梯上了塔顶，还没有睡着的城市依旧车水马龙，每一盏闪烁的车灯都是落在地上的一颗星光，沿着街道汇聚成美丽的银河，张艺兴靠在扶手上吹着早秋的晚风，心情好极了，朴灿烈从背后轻轻抱住了他。

  
“一个月快乐”

  
“你也快乐”张艺兴轻轻捏着朴灿烈的下巴，绵绵的和他接吻，他和朴灿烈在一起的每一天真的很快乐，这是他以前从来没有体验过的。

  
他想他可能同时爱上了两个人。

  
朴灿烈不知道从哪里变出了一堆仙女棒，用打火机点燃了交给张艺兴，告诉他一根许一个愿望。

  
“唔...我现在也不缺什么”张艺兴嘟着嘴说，随即又笑了，小狐狸似的转了转眼珠，凑到朴灿烈面前，“我就希望，我的大狗狗一直能这么开心就好啦”

  
朴灿烈一愣，随即绽放了一个更大的微笑，他没有想到张艺兴唯一的愿望会是自己，长久以来自己都是低姿态的爱着张艺兴，没想到今天能收到他这么真切的回应，这一切像梦境一样幸福，可又比所有梦境都要真实。

  
他也点燃一支仙女棒，说出了一直没有勇气说出的那句话，“大狗狗只要兴兴一直陪在身边，就能一直快乐下去”

  
张艺兴望着朴灿烈闪闪的眼睛，狡黠的一笑，“我知道，stay with me”

  
“你知道？”朴灿烈今天太高兴了，不仅得到了回应，张艺兴连自己没有说出过口的话都能知道，他真想一把抱住眼前的人儿。

  
“你怎么一直小瞧我，我又不傻”张艺兴装作生气的说，看样子自己对朴灿烈的付出还不够。

  
“我的错我的错...大狗狗的主人最聪明啦，以后大狗狗再也不乱怀疑主人的能力啦”

  
朴灿烈赶紧认错，心里甜的能生出蜜来，看张艺兴的仙女棒燃尽了，又赶紧给他点上新的一支。

  
张艺兴像个轻松就能被取悦的小孩子一样，拿着仙女棒舞着，有时候在空中给朴灿烈画一个爱心，有时候画一个星星，接下来又是我来比划你来猜，张艺兴胡乱画着，朴灿烈也胡乱猜着，谁都没有去计较对错，眼里只有今晚的对方。

  
燃烧的花火照进张艺兴的眼里，像从天上跌落的星星，朴灿烈这一生看过高山盘旋雄鹰，看过大海跃出鲸鱼，看过沙漠升起太阳，也看过草原闪烁繁星，但回过头来，人间所有的美景竟都不及张艺兴眼底的半分。

 

TBC.


End file.
